cut me down and let me bleed
by recldit
Summary: Blister hears about Morrowseer's death and honestly, it surprises her how much it hurts her.


**Title: **cut me down and let me bleed

**Rating: **K+

**Characters/Pairings: **Blister; strained Blister/Morrowseer

**Disclaimer: **The title comes from "I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Make Nothing At All" by Mayday Parade. I do not own any of the characters or the story _Wings of Fire_, this is merely a fanfiction!

**Authors Note: **So, I wanted to write a Blistorrow one-shot because come on, we _all_ know that this pairing might as well have been canon! I really like it, to be honest, because the two really could've worked together - they were both cold, callous, and they used others to get to their goals! And I'm a sucker for asshole pairings, because yeah. Basically, I'm a big Blistorrow shipper, and I hope that this really angsty and sad one-shot is okay!

**Summary: **"Blister's listened to all of Mother's lessons; she's always been the smartest of her siblings, the most cunning, and the one that Mother was really afraid of. But honestly, Blister just wishes that she had listened more closely when Queen Oasis told her "Don't fall in love". Because _anything_ is better than a broken heart."

**Words: **1,193~

* * *

It's sunset when one of her soldiers – Cactus, a little scrappy female with a scar on the corner of her mouth – tells her. It's a quick message that's passed in an instant because her soldiers _know _how she gets when troubling news is delivered.

The message is quick, yes, a blurt, a fraction of time, yet it makes her heart stop all of same. It just stops – there's a missing beat, a loss of breath, and Blister blinks her dark eyes when she realizes that she hasn't been breathing for about thirty seconds or so. There's not a skip, no stutter to it, and Blister stands on the rocky side of Jade Mountain with the shards of her broken heart at her talons.

She should've known better than to wear on her sleeve, after all.

If there was one thing that Mother had always told her and her sisters, it was _"Never 'fall in love' like a foolish SeaWing. Love is a weakness; any dragon will see the one you care for, and that dragons life can be taken in an instant."_

Blister's always been fantastic at being attentive to lessons and remembering the most useful things that Mother had taught her, Burn, and Blaze, but she never thought that being in love would be a problem. She broke the one silent rule that she wanted to stay away from.

(_She fell in love-_)

"Morrowseer is dead, Your Majesty," Cactus tells her, black eyes nervously shifting from side to side – Blister catches it moving to her talons, and then to her venomous tail-tip, before back at her face. "A NightWing was flying by and told us that he died in a volcanic eruption."

Thunder crackles in the distance, giving a _perfect _dramatic effect to the message.

Although Blister's hurting – really, actually hurting, not just disappointed – she needs to pretend like hearing of the NightWing's death was just a simple factoid; as if it doesn't alter anything of her plans or her _feelings._

She keeps up her indifferent demeanor, blinking at the smaller dragon before her. Nodding slightly, Blister swallows the lump in her throat.

"I see," she says, hoping that she sounds more angered and indifferent, because the alternative – the _heartbreak_ and _sadness_ – is unacceptable. "Thank you, Cactus. You may go."

Her soldier bows, turning around quickly and spreading her wings, lifting into the air and circling around the mountain to where their base camp was.

Blister waits until she can no longer hear the wing beats of the retreating dragon before turning, unfurling her wings, and lifting off into the darkening sky.

She knows it's a foolish decision to make; to (possibly) expose herself so carelessly this close to the Sand Kingdom, where spies are undoubtedly posted near every corner of the desert, just waiting for Blister and her forces to appear in the horizon, ready to take the throne that is _rightfully _hers.

But she needs to be somewhere quiet, somewhere where she won't be seen by her forces, just so she can _think_ for a moment.

She's getting nearer and nearer to where the silhouettes of the Sky Kingdom can be seen and, once she checks behind her that none of her dragons or other rogue dragons are following her, she turns, angling herself down as she spirals down to a clearing on the side of the mountain. It's tucked away by rocky crags jutting out of the side above it, with moss and lichen decorating the edges of it.

Appearances aside, it'll do for at least a hour or so – however long it takes her to have a moment alone after hearing the news of Morrowseer's death.

Blister lands, standing eerily still for a few moments as she attempts to shove away the coldness of her heart, the sickening feeling of dread in her stomach that only grows when she remembers his face, the coldness of his black scales, the swirl of silver scales on the inside of his wings.

Blister knows that she's being foolish; her and Morrowseer weren't a couple, officially. They've never said the sacred words "I love you", they hardly touched in any intimate manners aside from a brush of a wing, the small bump of a hip against each other, and maybe one tail twine.

But, still. She knows that she cared

(_cares_)

for him, much more than she has ever for another male dragon – possibly even more than she ever did for her sisters.

Blister knows this, and yet...and yet she's still here, on the side of a mountain, finally showing cracks in her armor as she crumples to the floor, pressing her talons to her temples and struggling to be quiet so no dragon will hear her whimpering.

Morrowseer _understood _her, as cliché as that sounds. He knew what it was like to be the only sane mind in a continent full of low lives. He knew what it was like to want something, want something so badly you'd kill for it, and constantly have dragons stepping on your talons as they were given the thing you wanted.

He wasn't a mushy, clingy dragon like Blaze is – he was much like Blister herself, cold, withdrawn, and calculating, thinking over his next move rather than launching at it like Burn. He met her coldness with an icyness of his own, and Blister _respected_ that.

Morrowseer was a dragon all his own, and even though she knows that she's weak for breaking over a male dragon who she wasn't truly a partner of, well.

Blister doesn't love like Blaze – she doesn't get excited over a passing glance, doesn't spend every waking moment jumping around, squeeing in delight over a simple word said by the one she was infatuated with. But Blister's sure – more sure that she is about knowing that _she's_ the one who deserves to be queen – that she was in love with Morrowseer.

"_You'll be queen," _Morrowseer had told her, a soft twinkle glimmering in his dark eyes as he met her gaze. _"The NightWing's will make sure of it." _She remembers the pause in his voice, the way his wing brushed just a _little bit _against her side. _"_I'll_ make sure of it."_

Blister remembers the way he smiled at her – well, as far as Morrowseer's ever gotten to any expression opposite of anger or his general scowl. The way he flicked his tail near hers whenever he landed near her at one of their meeting spots (naturally being wary of the venomous tip).

She remembers how, for the first time in her life, she didn't stare at another dragon with irritation, didn't calculate how long it'd take to kill them with a single flick of her tail.

Blister's listened to all of Mother's lessons; she's always been the smartest of her siblings, the most cunning, and the one that Mother was really afraid of.

But honestly, Blister just wishes that she had listened more closely when Queen Oasis told her "Don't fall in love".

Because _anything_ is better than a broken heart.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I know Blister is a little OOC, but I mean, the poor gal's heart is broken. I hope that this one-shot was okay, though! Comment and tell me what you think - I really want to write more Blistorrow, and others too!


End file.
